yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Atomic7732
Welcome Hi, welcome to Solar System Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ixra page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 17:08, September 27, 2009 Ixra Is it okay if I change the table back to the prevous version? Then it's all on one line, doesn't that look better? Bla 13:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I just saw that the table was changed so all the upper categories (planet, temperature etc.) were bold, so they filled more and forced things on two lines. I've changed it back now, if it's okay. :) Bla 05:26, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Solar Date Okay, why can't I use bya or mya? It means billion years ago or million years ago from whatever the solar date is. Design Nice design changes. :) Bla 10:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Answers I think it should be a simple rule that solar dates should be used. I don't think it's overreacting. We should help him using them and help him understanding the system, and you can tell him that I'll gladly convert our dates to solar dates on his pages. About the skin, I must admit I liked the previous one more, also because you could read the text in the top menu. But it's up to you, this one also looks good. It would be great if we could change the color of the top menu text however. And about the hurricane season, I think it's best that I don't. Soon the vacation is over, and I don't know how much time I have, and I also think the development on Laktra would be faster without evil hurricanes eating their cities. Bla 09:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Roleplay Thanks for starting the roleplay in Ixra. Can you replace my question marks in the roleplaying area with the solar dates the things happened? Just to make it easier to see the history of the planet... :) Bla 10:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I found the dates on your KM-56 page and put them in. But I think December 31 is only solar date 51.5... According to my folder of Laktra country files. I write both the solar date and the Earth date in the filename of all my files, which I update every day. Bla 12:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Solar Dates & More Replies But the solar dates won't work then, then it will only be logical for one month... Can't we keep it the old way? Otherwise it will also mess up all our current solar dates. The month is over now anyways, so... But I'll try to speak diplomatically to Deoxy99. And happy New Year. :) Bla 20:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Aha, okay. Now I understand. Yes, it was an annoying system before, having to think "after X o'clock, it's solar date Y". I also just chose one Earth date for a solar date and made it as simple as that. That might be the problem. I'll edit all the file names now, then we'll just say those were the dates and say that was the reality. :P Bla 20:18, December 31, 2009 (UTC) =GS19-UA81-2201= hey add my system to the list, i claimed it GigaNova 15:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mainpage Who even cares about editing the homepage? It is a WIKI. ANYONE CAN EDIT. Deoxy99 04:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) re-help got it !, Nypiebye 19:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) GAMES ive just made/linked a darwin evolution game find a link on the games page or at my user info page. somebody could even make a planet with the specific spiecies on it no two can be the same.it took me ages to beat this adicting game, hope you guys get a better score. hope you play, Nypiebye 20:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Questions Thanls for the tips. Now I have some questions too. How do you do the roleplay? And what is the solar date? I look forwards to learning from you. Please answer my questions. Thank you. 09:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Another question I have come with another question for I am a newcomer. What is the function of the Logfiles? Please reply. 14:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Riiight - I tried Adding a Page - giving some fairly full Details of The Phoenix Confederation in a New Page. I then looked at Inhabited Systems - and added a briefer Page. However - it does not seem to show up as an Inhabited System, I will freely admit that the Phoenix Confederation is much bigger than a System. Started in 2130, when Sol finally gotr fast FTL Drives - been growing fast since, it is now 2137 and we have 19 Colonised Systems - two more with existing Inhabitants found, and 4 more surveyed. Humans and five Alien Species - The Phoenix Confederation is the central democratic Governing Parliament, formed to administer self-governing Dominions, It was formed after the terrible but short Civil War, when Attica tried to break away - Attica is now the most loyal Dominion, under my clever Presidency. There are four of these Dominions now. So - do I create Nineteen, going on Twenty One new System Pages - and where and how would I do it, anyway, Tripe / Zen Hey, i would like to know if my "Zen" can be evolved by the same species as the tripe (so like tripe and zen evolve from "ancient tripe?").And also if they can become allies.I'd like to know because i've already said "they evolved from the same species as the tripe" on Oquanazon XI so i'd like to confirm it is ok with you, if not i will edit it out.StarCreator 08:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC)